Campeones entre horas
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Ganar a su mentor de secundaria o convertirse en el mejor colocador de la prefectura no era premio suficiente para conseguir la felicidad de Kageyama Tobio. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba en su vida? O más bien ¿Quién le faltaba en su vida? [Spoilers del manga]
**Campeones entre horas**

El sonido del silbato que daba por finalizado aquel duro partido, resonó en sus oídos. Habían sido cinco largos sets en aquella final apoteósica donde dos grandes equipos chocaban en igualdad de condiciones sin ceder ningún punto al contrario. El recuerdo de la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y su corazón yendo a cien por hora, no podría olvidarse jamás. Aún sentía sus piernas arder por cada salto, y sus brazos pidiendo clemencia para que aquel encuentro llegase a su fin de una vez. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir soñando despierto, el impacto en su cara de un balón de voleibol, lo devolvió a la vida real.

-¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo idiota!? –exclamó el colocador, señalándolo inquisitivamente con su dedo índice –Tienes que dejar de soñar despierto cuando estamos entrenando, idiota. Dentro de unos meses son los nacionales y a este paso acabaras lesionándote por alguna tontería de las tuyas.

El pelirrojo se irguió de un golpe y se acarició el golpe del impacto del balón.

-Sí, sí, ya me ha quedado claro. No eres mi madre ¿sabes? –suspiró pensadamente.

-¿¡Hah!? –protestó Kageyama.

El otro chico lo miró sonriente desde su sitio en el suelo.

-Nuestro equipo es increíble ¿verdad? –Se sujetó las zapatillas con sus dos manos –, quiero decir, ahora Karasuno es como era en la generación de El pequeño gigante –aunque hubieran pasado varios días desde su victoria en las finales de la inter-high aún le costaba asimilar ese hecho, el hecho de que son el equipo representante de Miyagi en los nacionales de Tokyo.

Kageyama arqueó una ceja y suspiró, colocó sus dos manos en jarra y fue a buscar el balón extraviado que había aterrizado en la cara de Hinata hace un rato.

-Puede que lo seamos, pero será mejor que te concentres en esto ahora. Debemos mejorar nuestra sincronización en los rápidos.

El pelirrojo se balanceó un poco en el suelo y se puso de pie de un salto, mientras limpiaba la culera de sus pantalones cortos con pequeñas palmaditas.

-¿Ni siquiera vas alegrarte por haber ganado?

-No, hasta que no seamos el mejor equipo de Japón.

El más pequeño se rió por lo bajo.

-Tsukishima tiene razón. Eres un sádico –se burló, mientras huía de ahora un malhumorado Kageyama –El capitán va a venir dentro de poco, nos van a echar la bronca si me haces algo.

-Eso no es una excusa válida –murmuró, mientras tiraba oleadas de balones a la cabeza del pelinaranja –El único que tiene la culpa eres tú.

El perseguido corrió por toda la cancha, colándose por debajo de la red que separaba los dos campos de voleibol. Hinata le hizo burla desde el otro lado y Kageyama cogió carrerilla desde el otro lado para hacer unos de sus remates, aprovechando que el pelirrojo se había una bola en el suelo para cubrirse la cabeza.

Pero la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, dejando a ambos chicos en aquellas estúpidas posiciones, mientras el Capitán los observaba desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? –Daichi abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando el rostro del Vice capitán a la vista.

-¿Vais a seguir peleándoos incluso después de que nosotros nos vayamos o qué? –Preguntó retóricamente Suga, mientras entraba en el gimnasio y daba unos suaves golpecitos con uno de sus dedos en la puerta de metal –Tenemos una fiesta esta noche en el karaoke para celebrar la victoria a lo grande, así que será mejor que vayáis recogiendo todo este desastre.

Hinata hizo una seña de militar con su mano, como si hubiera entendido sus órdenes. E inmediatamente después, se levantó para ir recogiendo los balones que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo.

-Karaokeee, karaokeee, hey, hey, hey~

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su compañero hacer el tonto más de lo normal y botó un par de veces el balón en el suelo hasta dejarlo en la cesta.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es bueno llevar a ese cabeza hueca a un karaoke? Si ya sin micro grita demasiado, con uno nos dejara a todos sordos.

Daichi y Suga se miraron sonrientes entre sí y luego voltearon la cabeza de nuevo hacia el chico de primero.

-Ya tenemos algo pensado para eso. Vosotros de momento, solo id a poneros el uniforme. Os esperamos en la entrada principal con todos los demás.

Kageyama suspiró y volvió a mirar a Hinata, quien ahora se encontraba a su vera, dando pequeños saltitos en la punta de sus deportivas.

La cabina de karaoke que habían alquilado para esas horas, había resultado más grande de lo que Kageyama se había estado imaginando en su cabeza. Un largo sofá rodeaba dos de las cuatro paredes de la habitación y en el medio, un par de mesas colocadas en paralelo, ocupaban el sitio restante de la zona más amplia de la cabina. En la pared principal en cambio, un suelo a doble altura separaba la televisión con el set de karaoke de los demás espectadores.

Se notaba que aquel lugar era de los pocos de la ciudad que aún se conservaban en condiciones, el suelo de parqué ofrecía una clara impresión de limpieza que se combinaba con el multicolor rayado de las paredes, que mezclaban los distintos tonos de amarillo y marrón en rayas horizontales a través de todo el espacio.

Al llegar, las bebidas que habían pedido previamente en la recepción, les esperaban en una pequeña bandeja situada en el medio de una de las mesas, con el nombre del ordenante escrito en un papel, de forma muy cuidadosa y limpia.

No quería admitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero aquella era la primera vez que iba a un lugar de ese tipo con amigos. Las anteriores veces solo fueron cuando era pequeño y aún podía tener una vida familiar cómoda y agradable con sus padres.

Dejó que los más escandalosos del grupo (también conocidos como Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka) entraran a trompicones por la puerta y cogieran rápidamente sus bebidas y se pusieran a trastear con el set de karaoke en busca de una canción que complaciera a los tres.

Él, al igual que el resto de personas normales de la habitación, se sentó en el sofá que bordeaba la cabina, cogiendo su bebida de forma ordenada, mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar del espectáculo que les esperaba.

Uno a uno fueron eligiendo una canción, individual o en grupo, para cantar en su turno. Kageyama supuso que decir que no quería cantar en un karaoke quedaría demasiado raro, así que de mala gana fue obligado a escoger una canción de las pocas que conocía de la lista.

-Ver al rey cantar va a ser todo un espectáculo. No me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo-se burló Tsukishima, mientras daba un sorbo a la pajita de su bebida de frutas.

El moreno simplemente lo ignoró y siguió pasando las páginas de la guía de canciones, para ser si encontraba alguna con la que al menos no hiciera el ridículo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a cantar _Yoru ha nemurerukai_? A ti te gustaba esa serie ¿no? –le sugirió el pelirrojo, abalanzándose casi sobre él para señalarle la canción que le había dicho.

Kageyama pasó de hoja ignorándolo, mientras le miraba de reojo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si me gusta esa serie?

Hinata miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que todos estaban en otra conversación para poder acercarse a su oído.

-El otro día te vi entrando con el primer tomo del manga en el baño.

El más alto se ruborizó al instante y le apretó la cabeza con su mano, ignorando las quejas del más pequeño para que le soltase.

-Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien, dejo de colocarte el balón durante un mes –le amenazó sin soltar su cabeza.

Hinata se consiguió liberar y le cogió la guía a traición, dirigiéndose a la máquina para poner el número de la canción.

El moreno suspiró y se volvió a sus mayores en un intento de no suicidarse allí mismo o de no cometer un homicidio contra cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál era esa gran idea que teníais para controlar a Hinata? –les preguntó lo más discretamente posible.

Suga tomó un sorbo de su refresco y dejó la baraja de cartas con la que estaban jugando desde hace rato sobre la mesa.

-Es algo que hará efecto con el tiempo. No creo que dure así ni media hora más.

-Eso espero.

Miró al monitor donde ya salían las primeras letras de la canción que Hinata le había dicho antes. Y sin más remedio se levantó para coger el micrófono con vergüenza.

-¡Vamos Kageyama demuéstrales la estrella que estás hecho! –gritó Noya desde una de las primera filas mientras agitaba otro de los micros en su mano.

-A ver las dotes de artista del Rey. Esperemos que no nos eclipse con su arte –se burló Tsukishima acompañado con la risa de Yamaguchi.

-¡Venga Kageyamaaa que yo te he oído cantar en la ducha! –gritó Hinata.

-¿¡Cómo qué me has oído!? –se encaró Kageyama, yendo directamente hacia el número diez.

-Luego me pegas si quieres. Ahora canta. Que Noya-san y yo vamos hacer nuestro súper gran dueto de canciones de idols.

Tobio volvió a agarrar el micrófono correctamente y se lo colocó cerca de su boca, sintiendo todas las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en la espalda. Las pequeñas melodías iniciales de la canción comenzaron y un pequeño terror recorrió la espalda de Kageyama. Cuando por fin la letra dio comienzo, balbuceó hasta que poco a poco su voz fue siendo más reconocible en el micrófono y comenzó a ir al compás de la música y el karaoke.

Sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron anonadados escuchando a su colocador de primer año. Hinata fue el primero en mirar hacia atrás para ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás. Kageyama cantaba increíblemente bien. Lo de que le había oído cantar en la ducha era cierto, pero no era nada comparado con aquello. Jamás se habría imaginado, que la áspera y grave voz del chico, pudiera sonar tan suave y entonada al son de una canción de fondo.

-Que alguien le pare antes de que nos deje mal a todos –ordenó Tanaka a Noya y a Hinata, señalando al muchacho de primero que aún seguía cantando.

Pero no hizo falta, en la mitad de la canción, la paciencia de Kageyama se terminó y dejó de golpe el micro del karaoke en las manos de Ennoshita para que empezara su turno. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y no podía hacer nada más que caminar rígido hasta su sitio y tumbarse malhumoradamente.

Hinata lo miró desde el desnivel de la habitación y empezó a notar como un pequeño mareo dominaba su cabeza. Corrió hacia su bebida y pegó un largo trago para intentar refrescarse lo máximo posible y aclarar su garganta. Su refresco sabia bastante más raro de lo que recordaba, pero le restó importancia y se lo terminó de un sorbo más.

-Oye Daichi. Hinata se lo ha bebido a palo seco. No sé si ha sido buena idea. Lo suyo era que se quedara dormido o lo suficientemente atontando para que no diese la tabarra, pero ahora creo… Que va a estar insoportable.

-Simplemente hagamos como que no tenemos nada que ver con eso –comentó con nerviosismo el Capitán.

Al cabo de un rato, la situación se volvió insostenible. El pequeño pelirrojo saltaba por todos lados desafinando con su aguda voz y desesperando a los presentes.

-AAAAH HONOKAAA NAA YOKAN KARAAA HAJIMARII….

-¡QUE ALGUIEN COJA SU MICRÓFONO ANTES DE QUE NOS DEJE SORDOS A TODOS! –gritó Tanaka mientras perseguía al otro muchacho por toda la sala, mientras éste seguía cantando a gritos y desafinando en cada palabra.

-NOZOMIII GAAAA HOSHIZORAAA KAKEEETE…

-¿¡QUIÉN HA SIDO EL QUE LE HA DEJADO COGER UNA CANCIÓN DE IDOLS!? EL PRÓXIMO DIA SE QUEDARÁ A LIMPIAR EL GIMNASIO ÉL SOLO –Protestó el Capitán, tapándose los oídos con todas sus fuerzas e intentando agarrar al muchacho de primero.

Daichi con ayuda de unos cuantos más, agarró al chico y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para que así parara de corretear por todos lados sin control. El chico suspiró en su sitio y se desplomó agotado en el suelo de la habitación.

-Se acabó la sesión de karaoke por hoy. Todos a casa –Dictó Sawamura, cogiendo el brazo de Hinata y pasándolo alrededor de su cuello –Hinata está ebrio, así que alguien le va a tener que acompañar a casa para evitar que le atropelle un coche.

-¿Y quién le ha dado alcohol para que se ponga así de pedo? –preguntó Noya, dando pequeños golpes en la frente del pelirrojo para que espabilara.

Daichi suspiró para intentar disimular su gran metedura de pata y miró a Koushi de reojo para incriminarle con la mirada.

-El caso es que no se puede ir solo. ¿Quién se encarga de él?

Lentamente, cada uno de los miembros de Karasuno fue desapareciendo por la puerta, para evitar ese marrón. El único que quedaba en la sala era Kageyama, que había estado durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá desde el momento en el que terminó su canción.

-Kageyama. Buena suerte –Bramó el Capitán, dejando a Hinata en frente de él y desapareciendo junto con el resto de miembros del equipo que aún quedaban.

-Aseguraos de llegar bien a casa –se despidió Suga, moviendo su mano en el marco de la puerta antes de desaparecer casi corriendo.

Kageyama miró al muchacho que tenía delante y observó cómo sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y como su expresión parecía decaída y sin energía.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó, mientras se colocaba de pie delante del muchacho y lo sujetaba con una mano al notar que se balanceaba inestablemente en sus pies. Acercó su rostro al cuello del chico y olió su terrible peste a alcohol barato -¿Has estado bebiendo…?

Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Kageyama. Puede que aquello que habían estado planeando Sugawara y Daichi fuera esto (aunque se les fue un poco de las manos el tema).

-Hinata, ¿puedes andar tú solo?

-Pefestamente… -balbuceó, comenzando a dar pequeños pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Kageyama lo miró desde atrás con los ojos entornados, le habían dejado con ese problemón encima, a pesar de que no era su culpa en absoluto. Suspiró y sacó su móvil para mensajear a Sugawara, cuando un mensaje de éste llegó a su bandeja de entrada.

 **De:** Sugawara Koushi

 **Para:** Kageyama Tobio

 **Asunto:** -sin asunto-

Echamos un poco de alcohol en la bebida de Hinata para que se quedara dormido en seguida. Pero el muy bobo se lo bebió todo a palo seco y se le subió en seguida. Asegúrate de que llegue vivo a casa por favor. Mañana te lo recompensaremos invitándote a algo de comer. Graciiaas de antemano

Ya lo había comprobado anteriormente en alguna ocasión; cuando Tanaka y Nishinoya llevaban algo con un poco de alcohol a la práctica y Hinata lo probaba por curiosidad. Hinata tenía una tolerancia al alcohol completamente nula. Con solo un sorbo se podía poner ebrio o (como ocurría la mayoría de esas veces) caía dormido de inmediato debido al dolor de cabeza.

Aquello no era nada bueno. Todas las veces que había podido presenciar un Hinata ebrio, se había quedado dormido en el suelo o simplemente dejaba de parecer persona y perdía toda su energía vital. Pero aquello era distinto; Hinata estaba completamente consciente y él estaba solo en aquella situación. Mientras suspiraba para su adentros y maldecía a unas cuantas personas más, notó como Hinata se balanceaba en el suelo como si estuviera bailando, y se precipitaba hacia el marco de la puerta, chocando completamente de bruces.

Kageyama fue hacia él, cogiéndole de la camisa del uniforme y arrastrándole fuera de la habitación de un humor no muy bueno. Dejando al muchacho en un lugar seguro, volvió a la habitación para recoger sus cosas y las de Hinata y asi colgarlas sobre sus hombros poder volver definitivamente a la casa del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a la recepción, donde había dejado al chico, vio como éste estaba subido encima del sofá, evitando tocar el suelo por alguna razón que prefería no conocer.

-¡KAGEYAMA CUIDADO! EL SUELO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN LAVA –gritó sin contenerse, asustando a todos los clientes que estaban pidiendo sus órdenes a las dependientas.

Tobio lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y lo arrastró fuera de allí, haciendo unas breves reverencias de disculpa a los presentes.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y comportarte como alguien normal!? –le regañó, propinándole otro golpe en la cabeza como había hecho anteriormente el Capitán.

Hinata se soltó con brusquedad de la mano de Kageyama y comenzó a andar delante de él con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera enfadado por algo.

-Yo solo te quería salvar la vida –musitó el pelirrojo.

-¿Perdón? –aquella iba a ser una travesía muy larga. Más les valía recompensarle correctamente mañana.

El moreno se reajustó las mochilas en sus hombros y se colocó a su lado para evitar que se fuera lejos de su lado. Ya le era muy difícil tratar con Hinata de sobrio, y aquello le superaba. Lo mejor era evitar que se desmadrara mucho mientras caminaban por la calle.

Miró al muchacho de su izquierda, igual era porque el pelirrojo estaba caminando algo encorvado o cabizbajo, pero le pareció más bajito de lo habitual. Intentó mirarlo a la cara para ver si se encontraba bien y notó como unos pequeños reflejos en su cara, brillaban con la luz de las farolas del anochecer. Estaba llorando.

-¿Pero qué?… ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó atónito el más alto, observando cómo no dejaban de caer aquellas pequeñas gotas.

Hinata se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me odias… seguro que me vas a dejar aquí…

Kageyama lo miró más sorprendido que antes. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No te voy a dejar aquí –dijo completamente convincente. Tanto que el muchacho pelirrojo se giró hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-Mentiroso…

El colocador suspiró, intentando preservar su paciencia.

-No te odio –repitió una vez más para ver si aquella situación volvía a ser normal.

-MENTIROSO –gritó el pelirrojo, agarrándolo de la camisa con toda la fuerza que tenía. Su rostro ahora mostraba un semblante serio y amenazante, el mismo que ponía al final de un partido importante.

Chasqueó la lengua, ya molesto, y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara. Como la vez anterior, la medicina surgió efecto y el chico paró. Colocándose de nuevo a su vera y caminando tranquilamente.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron extrañamente tranquilos. Hinata no dijo ni hizo nada extraño en todo ese rato. Kageyama extrañado lo volvió a mirar de reojo para asegurarse de que no lo había perdido por el camino o algo peor. Antes de que pudiera llamarle para atraer su atención, una mano, fría y pequeña, rodeó la suya.

El primer reflejo del colocador, fue quitar su mano de ahí inmediatamente, pero la tibia mano le agarraba con fuerza y no dejaba que escapara de ahí. Sin ser consciente de ello, un pequeño carmín cubrió las mejillas de Kageyam, era completamente estúpido avergonzarse por esa chorrada y menos porque aquel idiota le hubiera dado la mano.

-¿Te pasa algo? –logró decir de algún modo, para buscar una explicación a esa comportamiento tan raro.

-Creo que… -murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras se acurrucaba más en el costado de Kageyama, como si intentara ocultarse de alguien –CREO QUE ACABO DE VER A KUROO-SAN Y KENMA SUBIDOS EN ESE MURO.

Agarró con fuerza al moreno y tiró de él para que le siguiera desde cerca. A Kageyama le sorprendió la ridícula fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, igual el alcohol le hacía multiplicarla. El muchacho tiraba de él con tanta fuerza que le era imposible parar en seco para detenerle.

-Vamos a escondernos para darles una sorpresa –dijo riéndose de forma juguetona, empujando a Kageyama a un pequeño hueco que había entre una farola de la calle y el muro de una casa –Les he visto entrar en ese parque de allí. Llevó un rato mirándolos y parece que no se han dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí.

Ahora Kageyama entendía porque había estado tan callado todo ese tiempo. El pequeño le empujó contra el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre la farola y el muro, arrinconándole completamente, mientras el otro muchacho se colocaba completamente pegado a él de espaldas, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que no hablara.

En esos momentos se sentía la persona más entupida del mundo, acompañado, ni más ni menos, con el mayor idiota que había conocido hasta ahora.

-Está oscuro, te lo habrás imaginado. Deja de hacer el tonto –intentó decirle calmadamente.

-Te he dicho que los he visto –asomó su cabeza y miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Miró de reojo a su amigo y le volvió a coger de la mano para arrastrarle de nuevo hasta otro sitio.

Tiró de él hasta llevarle al pequeño parque que se comunicaba con aquella lúgubre calle. La pequeña arboleda estaba iluminada por unas cuantas farolas que no inspiraban mucha confianza con su tenue luz. Hinata se acercó hacia unos pequeños arbustos y soltó la mano de Kageyama para tener más movilidad.

-Están aquí, los he oído.

Kageyama se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que comprobara por sí mismo que estaba imaginándose cosas. El pelirrojo cogió carrerilla muy lentamente y saltó sobre los arbustos que tenía delante sin contenerse ni un poco. Ni un segundo después, antes de que los felinos huyeran despavoridos, los gritos y maullidos de los gatos que se encontraban ahí resonaron en el aire, dando a su vez una pequeña lección a la persona que les había molestado sin motivo.

-¿Ya te ha quedado claro que no eran ellos? –preguntó irónico Kageyama.

-Lo que pasa es que no me han reconocido. Como está oscuro –dijo, saliendo de los arbustos con dificultad y yendo hacia Kageyama.

Su cara era un cuadro a decir verdad. Aquellos gatos le habían pegado unos cuantos arañados en la cara y en los brazos. Kageyama intentó aguantar la risa en esa estúpida situación y continuó caminando, sin esperar que Hinata dudase en seguirle.

-Me duele la cabeza… -musitó el pelirrojo apoyándose en la espalda de su colocador –Llévame a caballito.

-¿¡Hah!? Que soy ahora ¿tu monta cargas? La parada de autobús está cerca, aguanta un poco más.

El chico se agarró a su camisa con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos con los primeros signos de empezar a llorar allí mismo. Kageyama apretó los labios y aceptó a regañadientes. Sabía que si discutía en su estado iba a perder igualmente.

-Está bien. Pero luego vas a caminar el resto del camino a tu casa por ti mismo.

-Entendidoooo –gritó eufórico abrazando por la espalda a Kageyama.

Hinata era muy ligero, ligero como una pluma. Encajaba perfectamente en su espalda, y el suave y caliente aliento que chocaba contra su cuello le hacía replantarse muchas cosas en su cabeza. Nunca había pensando en Hinata como algo más que un amigo, bueno en realidad, nunca había sentido que su relación se tratase solo de una simple amistad. Era algo más, algo más profundo que no llegaba a comprender y que seguramente el otro chico tampoco.

Sentía como su pecho se apretaba cada vez que le tocaba o le mostraba una tierna sonrisa cuando marcaban un punto. Y también, como a su vez se sentía vacío cuando él no estaba a su lado. Como sentía que le faltaba algo. En solo unos pocos meses aquel molesto pelirrojo se había convertido en la persona más imprescindible de su vida.

Ya había experimentado una vez el vacío que se sentía cuando no podía tenerlo a su lado, el no poder estar juntos y disfrutar cada segundo el uno al lado del otro.

Odiaba la posibilidad de que no pudieran estar toda la vida juntos.

Los asientos del autobús no ganarían el premio al mayor confort, pero al menos podía relajarse al pensar que no tenía que cargar más tiempo en su espalda al idiota de su amigo ebrio. No había nadie a esas horas, por lo que aprovecharon para sentarse en el sitio más cómodo del autobús. Hinata en algún momento se había quedado dormido y su cabeza reposaba en el hombro del moreno.

Él también estaba bastante cansado a pesar de su pequeña siesta del karaoke. Así que cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la cabeza de Hinata que reposaba sobre su hombro.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y observó cómo su mano estaba completamente pegada a la del otro chico debido al reposabrazos. Dudó unos segundos en silencio y levantó su mano para dibujar en la palma de la mano de Kageyama.

Kageyama sintió los pequeños cosquilleos e intentó adivinar que le estaba escribiendo en la mano. La yema del dedo de Hinata era suave y se movía con tanta lentitud que le provocaba mariposillas en el estómago. No sabía que le estaba pasando aquel día, pero el mensaje del pelirrojo hizo que su corazón se pusiera a cien.

"Te" "Quie" "Ro"

Abrió los ojos como platos y miró al chico que tenía al lado, el cual, ahora también lo miraba de frente con los ojos entornados y el rostro completamente rojo. Después de un rato de mantener el contacto visual, bajó su mirada y notó como Kageyama le cogía suavemente de la mano y comenzaba a escribirle algo en la palma.

"Y" "Yo" "A ti"

Ambos se miraron completamente avergonzados durante un rato, hasta que inconscientemente sus bocas se fueron acercando, y sus labios se fusionaran en un corto y tierno toque de labios que hizo vibrar el interior de ambos.

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, salvó porque Hinata tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y Kageyama tenía que aguantar sus protestas cada cinco minutos. El entrenamiento se volvió algo insufrible por culpa de ello, pero había cosas más maravillosas cruzándose por la mente de ambos idiotas.

-Kageyamaaa –le llamó Suga desde uno de los extremos del gimnasio –Sobre la recompensa por lo de ayer, ¿Qué prefieres?

-No me hace falta nada, gracias. Ayer ya pude ganar todo lo que quería –aseveró, mirando a Hinata y respondiéndole a una de sus sonrisas.

-Espera ¿qué?

-Muchas gracias por todo Sugawara-san. Gracias a ti y al Capitán me he podido dar cuenta de mis sentimientos –hizo una breve reverencia, para luego ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y proseguir con su práctica.

-¿¡Eeeeeeh!?

 _Campeones entre horas. Fin_

 _Lledó me dio la idea de hacer este fic por culpa de cierta imagen oficial que salió hace poco, donde estaban todos los de Karasuno en un karaoke y Kageyama sobando en el sofá. Así que ¿por qué no? Hace mucho que no escribía algo largo, así que este one shot estaba bastante merecido._

 _Y por tanto os voy a proponer un reto; a ver si conseguís decirme en los comentarios, de qué serie son (y el título de la canción de una de ellas) las canciones que cantan Hinata y Kageyama en el karaoke._

 _Quien acierte se lleva una galleta_

 _Nos leemooos_


End file.
